For All The Things That I've Done
by Jura
Summary: Megumi is tired with her dwindling relationship with Sano and decides to end it after meeting the wealthy and suave Seijuro Hiko who lavishes her in attention and gifts. But Sano isn't ready to give up on what he realizes to be the love of his life.
1. Fated Meeting

**For All The Things That I've Done**

The lights were dimmed as the hours passed to give touch of romance to the atmosphere. All the couples in the room were whispering to one another or swaying gently on the dance floor. All except for one Takani Megumi who looked down at her silver Guess watch, five to eleven. She glanced about her and secretly scorned every happy face around her.

Megumi sat alone at a table that was set for two, a dead giveaway that earned her sympathetic looks from others. Tonight was supposed to be a refreshing and rejuvenating experience for her dwindling relationship; dinner at nine, dancing until dawn and sex in the kitchen. But once again it seemed that her consort was not going to show up and sadly this didn't surprise her. So sitting alone in a charming little Italian restaurant alone with only a bottomless glass of Merlot wine for company she braced herself for disappointment and the end of her current relationship with Sagara Sanosuke.

What was she sticking around with him for anyway, she thought. So far her relationship was full of nothing but disappointment after disappointment with no end in sight. He was ill mannered and unrefined, reckless and nothing short of a freeloader. Come to think of it she couldn't remember why she ever found Sanosuke attractive in the first place, it all seemed so long ago and whatever feelings she had for him once were fading. She on the other hand was beautiful, smart, witty and above all classy and tonight was supposed to be the night she was going to stress all these things to Sanosuke, for their sake of course. Her appearance was dignified and mysterious, a little black dress that hugged her curves with three-quarter length sleeves and dipped into a generous v-neck and classic black heel. She briskly brushed her long glossy sheet of ebony hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms letting the wine stir up pathetic excuses that Sanosuke might have for her this time.

Across the room, though little did she know, Megumi was being watched. He was sitting at the restaurant bar sipping a glass of cognac observing the pouting beauty sitting alone. Hailing a nearby waiter he asked for a shot of sake to be delivered to her.

"Miss?"

Megumi snapped out of her I'm-gonna-kill-him trance and looked up to the waiter in surprise. "Yes?"

The waiter placed a small glass in front of her, "The gentleman sitting by the bar asked me to give to you."

She looked in the direction of the bar and quickly met eyes with a tall, dark, handsome man who raised his drink as if toasting her. His long bangs swept over his eyes and narrow but admirably defined face that was grinning at her.

Megumi, who was feeling quite grateful for her mystery man's generosity and attention, raised her drink with a mischievous smile and in an instant they both drained their glasses. The liquid splashed into the back of her mouth causing a burning sensation as it went down.

Minutes later Megumi and the mystery man are engaged in deep conversation about whether the movie _Lost in Translation _was a hit or a complete flop. Seijuro Hiko, as he has introduced himself, said that the movie had no real point or meaning and that it was just about the brief encounter between two people.

"But no, don't you see! It isn't supposed to have a clear-cut happy ending. You're supposed to read between the lines and the meaning is unique to each person. It's about life and the mediocrity we live in day to day."

She was enjoying this, every inch of it. Never had Megumi ever have such thought provoking conversations like this with Sanosuke. To her delight it seemed Hiko was quite the cultured guy. Everything from his chic dress to his tactful wit screamed socialite. As it turned out Hiko had inherited his family wealth at the young age of twenty-three and then successfully invested a small amount in stocks and the rest in a budding Japanese fashion label called _Shinta _which was rapidly turning heads in the fashion industry and adding to his fortune.

"Megumi," he sighed as he leaned back in the chair retreating from conversation. "How about we agree to disagree?"

Megumi smirked, "Giving up so easily?"

"Well there's no winning with you," Hiko chuckled. "Besides if I were to beat you then perhaps you wouldn't be interested in seeing me again."

"You're not asking me on a date are you?" questioned Megumi quite coolly.

Hiko only shrugged and got to his feet.

"That my dear is entirely up to you."

With that Hiko gently kissed Megumi's hand and bade her goodnight thanking her for her company and made his way to the doors. Megumi sat there, pondering on what had just happened. She'd been asked out on a date, even though she was still technically seeing someone else.

No, said a voice inside her, its just going out with a friend. Not a date. Definitely not.

But even if it wasn't a date would it matter anymore? After all she and Sano were on their way down and Hiko was definitely not a man she wasn't willing to see again.

Megumi then glanced at the clock and saw how late the hour was and decided to pay her bill and retire for the night.

"I'm sorry Miss but Mr. Seijuro paid your bill on his way out."

Upon hearing this news from a waiter Megumi couldn't help smile at Hiko's sly ways. Usually she was the clever one.

"Oh," continued the waiter as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "He also left this for you."

Megumi took the paper, read it and a fantastic swarm of butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

_Tomorrow night at the Ritz, 8 o'clock.

* * *

_

A/N: Okay a new fic and I hope you all liked the beginning though a little short. Well not much to say now except don't forget your manners and read and review. Toodles! 


	2. Dressed Up For An Inconvience

"Where are you going all dressed up?"

Megumi glowered at her boyfriend lounging half asleep on their beat-up old leather couch. Ever since Sanosuke came home last night at three in the morning there was a definite tension between them. She didn't feel like arguing with him when he stepped through the door, no doubt what she would have to say wouldn't penetrate the liquor. So she pretended to sleep while letting him undress in the dark and the flop on to the bed beside her. But the thing that made her feel more distant from Sano then anything was how she cringed at his touch as he snuggled next to her and the repulsive smell of drink on his breath.

Now at seven thirty Megumi was rushing to make it on time to her dinner date.

"Just out with the girls," she lied casually, struggling to fit into her pointy black sling backs.

Telling him truth didn't seem to go over well in her mind. Besides even by this late hour he still didn't seem to remember that he failed to make it to their date the previous night. A lie would her way of getting even.

"When are you going to be back?" he asked while watching Jackie Chan was beating up two military men on the television.

Megumi looked at him; he wouldn't even glance her way when talking to her. Then an overwhelming sense of regret weighed heavy on her chest. After all the time it took for the two of them to finally admit their feelings to one another, all the playing cat and mouse, all the secret flirtations between name calling and teasing, this was it. The thrill of the chase was over for them, all desire gone.

She threw on her coat and spoke defiantly. "When I'm home."

With that she opened the door and closed it a little harder that she should have. As she did she almost thought she heard Sano yell something. What the hell does that mean, or something similar to that.

After waving down a cab and being able to think of nothing else except whether she chose the right shoes the whole drive, Megumi found herself standing in front of the intimidating ornate doors of the _Ritz_. As she put her first foot in the door she could feel herself stepping into a world unlike her own.

The _Ritz _was a magnificent piece of work. Every detail from the architecture to the décor had the charm and allure of kind of high class, glamorous world with the sort of charm that was uniquely European. There were ornate crystal chandeliers hung high from the ceiling that had a grand dome shaped skylight that revealed the night sky glowing with the light of millions of stars and the silvery radiance of the moon.

As Megumi shrugged off her coat to a member of the staff she spotted Hiko already sitting a far way into the room. She crossed the lavish red carpeted room and maneuvered around the multitude of elegantly dressed people and just as elegantly dressed tables all talking loudly with good cheer while couples were whispering of love.

"Waiting for me?"

Hiko leaned back from the table into his chair and smiled. "Megumi."

The way he said it sent a delightful tingle up her spine.

"You look lovely." Hiko got up and pulled out Megumi's chair. As she sat down he caught a whiff of her delicate perfume, Oscar de la Renta perhaps.

Megumi couldn't help but flush a little, it was so long since her appearance was commented by Sanosuke that she was slightly embarrassed. "Thank you, and so do you."

It was true that they both looked exquisite together. Megumi in a white French silk shirt, tailored beautifully with polished silver buttons, a classic, but nevertheless sexy black pencil skirt paired with her favourite heels, a simple clutch purse, and a long, double layered strand of faux pearls. Hiko was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a white shirt and shoes.

After they were both seated, drinking a fruity white wine, listening to the live classical music while waiting for their orders Megumi could feel Hiko eyes upon her, it was almost unnerving…almost. In fact she rather enjoyed the extra attention.

"What?" she asked with a smile when she accidentally met eyes with Hiko. "What are you staring at?"

Hiko, probably for the first time that night looked down at the table and chuckled. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't prepared for you to look so gorgeous tonight."

Megumi smiled slyly and took another drink from her glass, and suddenly her old cleverness and cunning seemed to resurface. "Well the more you get to know me the more you'll know that I'm just full of surprises."

Through dinner and for the rest of the night Megumi was finally living up to her namesake, Kitsune. She was full of intelligent conversation and witty comments that Hiko couldn't help but be pleasantly astounded at. It seemed that Megumi's personality had magnified ever since their last and first encounter.

"Megumi!" Hiko laughed whole-heartedly. Megumi had just finished telling the joke about the samurai and the geisha. Their laughter died down and Hiko leaned over the table. "What do you say we get out this stuffy old joint? Head down to a bar or something? There's this great little pub around the corner."

"Are you sure they'll let us in? I mean were not in exactly pub attire."

Hiko grinned and got to his feet. To her surprise, he spontaneously grabbed Megumi's hand and practically ran with her across the restaurant, causing some disturbance among the other patrons. Megumi laughed and cried out with hilarity as she struggled to run in heels.

"Oh, pit stop!" he cried and came to a sudden halt in front of the coat check attendant's desk. "My good sir, the lady would like her coat."

Megumi searched her purse for her coat ticket and handed it to the attendant while trying to hide her giggles when Hiko childishly told the poor man to make haste.

After Megumi put on her coat the race was on once again as Hiko dragged her back outside onto the sidewalk, finally releasing her.

"I can't believe you just ran out of the _Ritz_," said Megumi in mixture of giggles and embarrassment.

"What do you mean _I, _they saw _us _running together so like or not you're my accomplice," replied Hiko teasingly. "But I know the perfect hideout, quickly!"

He once again took Megumi's hand and they stared running down the crowded streets of Tokyo, taking the night for all its worth. They were running against the crisp fall breeze, making their cheeks turn a light red. Megumi couldn't help but stare at Hiko as they ran and laughed. He was so animated and impulsive, but in a good way, and she couldn't help but treasure every time he smiled at her, each one was like her own private, secret pleasure that she kept close to her heart.

They slowed down and found themselves outside a Irish pub, one of the few in all of Japan called _Stag's Crossing. _

"I can't believe there's actually a Irish pub in the middle of Tokyo," said Megumi in incredulity.

Hiko lead her inside, "Well actually I know the owner, his father was Irish on vacation here when he met his mother. Apparently he was crazy about this girl and he never when back so eventually they got married, had a son and opened a pub just like the one he had back in Ireland."

They both welcomed the warmth of the pub as they stepped inside. The bar was showing the news on the small television overhead, walls were painted a calm mossy green and the lights above were soft. There was a darts game going on in one corner and a spirited game of cards at a nearby table.

But as the bell on the door chimed when they opened it and all the heads in the bar turned to see the new arrivals, Megumi froze in her tracks. An icy foreboding stabbed at her stomach when she met eyes with a familiar face.

"Sano."

* * *

A/N: Well then here's chapter two, bit more lengthy then first so I hope you enjoy. I'm trying hard to be able to write better about atmosphere to give you a picture in your head but allow for imagination too. I hope this worked out to your liking guys. Anyway don't forget manners and oh sorry about it taking so long, bit busy here but it will get better. Oh yes and I would like to mention I have no clue the number of Irish pubs in Tokyo but I thought it would be fun to add in because there's one near me I really want to go to when I'm legally allowed to drink. Manners everyone! 


	3. Endings For Beginnings

"Megumi?" asked Hiko when Megumi wouldn't move from her spot. "What's wrong."

She could barely hear anything around anymore, it all sounded so distant. The only thing she could do was stare when Sanosuke stood up from the bar and walked over to Hiko and herself with a strange expression of confusion and betrayal. A hush went through the whole pub as the onlookers watched with interest.

"Megumi? What the hell are you doing here?" Sano asked, his voice low. Then he glanced at Hiko standing beside her protectively. "And who the heck are you?"

Hiko turned to Megumi, ignoring the question, "Megumi, do you know this guy?"

She swallowed hard and finally looked away from Sano's face to Hiko, not daring to look into his eyes. "Yes. Hiko, this is Sagara Sanosuke," she said, trying to sound more confident then she felt. "My boyfriend."

"Yeah buddy," said Sano threateningly as he pushed Hiko, "So back off!"

But Hiko was quick to bounce back, attempting to retaliate, "Hey, you little-,"

"ENOUGH!"

Both men and all in the pub were staring wide-eyed at Megumi who was trying to remain calm inside, trying to quiet the surge of emotions raging inside her.

"Enough, your both acting like children!" she lectured.

"Megumi," said Hiko quietly. "Why did you lie to me?"

She gazed into his warm chocolate eyes wishing there was an answer simpler than the one she had. There was so much confusion within her, she was lost and didn't want to hurt him. No, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Yeah Megumi! Just why did you keep me a secret huh?" Sano asked loudly and accusingly. "I'm not good enough for ya? An embarrassment?"

"Shut up."

Sano looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"I said shut up!" spat Megumi. An uncontrollable rage was building up inside her, fuelled by every memory where Sano had let her down. The emotions were overflowing and all she wanted to do was let them spill out and finally breathe easy.

"You arrogant, selfish bastard! You think what we have is _love_? You think that's a relationship? Forgetting dates, coming home late, leaving alone to go party with your friends, that's all your idea of love! You don't give a shit about us!" Finally that damn Rooster would get a taste of his one medicine, and the mortified look on his face made her feel good in unusual way. Her sweet revenge. "And you know what, you are an embarrassment, and I could do so much better. I was just a catch for you, another trophy that you long forgot about. Good riddance Sagara Sanosuke!"

With that Megumi breathed in deeply to catch her breath and turned on her heel and walked out of the bar. But suddenly she felt a jerk holding her back. She looked behind her and saw Sano holding onto her coat. His eyes were trying to fight back the tears, his lips pressed tight together.

They shared a moment, looking into one another's eyes, but in a quick, impatient second Megumi set herself free from her coat and ran outside, tearing down the street to nowhere.

"Megumi!" cried Hiko as he ran after her, leaving Sano standing in a daze still holding the coat.

Megumi kept on racing, dodging the young people who were still out at this hour, vibrant neon signs lighting her way. Then she heard Hiko call after her and she quickened her pace. She couldn't stop, wouldn't. This was her only way to escape it all, forget her relationship now smashed to pieces and a humiliating confrontation with the man who gave her a taste of happiness long forgotten. Suddenly there was a crack of lightning and the sky broke open with rain, heavy and cold.

She welcomed the cleaning feeling as the droplets cascaded down her face and body. But then she didn't see it coming, a crack in the sidewalk. Her heel slid right into it causing her to fall to the ground. It was icy and unforgiving for her clumsiness as a sharp pain ran up her thigh that she fell upon. But she didn't get up and a sob escaped her, then another.

Then he came running, scooping her up in his arms than ran under the safety of a roof outside an old secondhand bookstore. He set her down on her feet in front of him.

"What are you running from?" he asked as he wiped his face, breathing heavily.

Megumi didn't answer him and only looked down at the ground. She couldn't imagine what he thought of her now. Hiko couldn't tell if those were tears streaming down her face or the rain. Then there was silence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered under her breath.

He only smiled and wiped the plastered hair from her face. "Don't be."

Megumi looked up into his eyes in surprise, not expecting this answer. Hiko gazed back her, his face kind and smiling, eyes warm with affection. With this Megumi couldn't help but smile back, his still tranquility gave her comfort. He took off his suit jacket and carefully draped over her shoulders. As he did so he also brought Megumi into an embrace. Smiling with inner radiance, she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Right now there was no place she'd rather be.

And what seemed a world away Sano lay on their empty bed waiting for her. Pictures of happier times on the beside night table. There was one that he like most of all. It was of Megumi and him, laughing, just laughing. It seemed so long since they'd last laughed together, and then he couldn't help but slowly see why Megumi wanted to leave him. Everything she said about him… As the hours passed he slowly started to drink away his fear of abandonment, snuggling closer to Megumi's coat still wet from the rain. It still had her scent; he wanted to hold onto so dearly, now more than ever.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, so many possibilities on where to take this story. But I think I got the right idea. So what did you all think of it? Manners everyone and thank you all who reviewed! It means a lot. Toodles! 


	4. It's Clothes That Make The Man

That morning Megumi woke up in a large bed with thick white sheets and big cream puff pillows. She almost jumped out of her skin until she remembered the occurrences of the previous night and a strange calm settled over her, the sort of calm that comes before the storm. She wondered about Sano and how he doing after all that had happened between them. Did she make the right choice to leave?

But Megumi wasn't left to her thoughts long when there was a soft knocking on the door. "Megumi? You up yet?"

It was Hiko, and she was sitting in Hiko's guest bed, in Hiko's apartment. Was this proper? Was she allowed to spend the night at man's home right after a break up? The thought made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, just a minute!" Megumi called back as she quickly hoped out of bed in nothing but her underwear and threw on the plush white robe Hiko had lent her while her wet clothes were left in a pile on the floor.

Then Hiko slowly opened the door and beamed, "Good morning. And how did we sleep?"

"Good morning Hiko. I slept just fine thank you," she replied kindly, pulling the robe closer around her. "Uh Hiko, I just want to thank you again for looking after me like this. Especially after what happened last night."

But Hiko only shook his head, "No my dear, the pleasure is all mine. After all I couldn't exactly leave you out in the rain now could I?"

They laughed a moment.

"Now come on then!" said Hiko enthusiastically. "I have a surprise for you, so hurry up and get dressed."

"But my clothes are soaking wet!"

Hiko looked at the sopping wet heap on the floor and frowned, but then he had a fantastic light bulb. "Okay well you'll be able to find some dry clothes where we're going so how about…"

He walked out of the bedroom and opened the closet in the front hall and pulled out a long beige trench coat.

Megumi hesitated and started shaking her head, "No, you can't be serious! I'm not wearing that with only my knickers!"

"But come on, it won't be for very long and I promise to get you some clothes when we get there."

But she crossed her arms and pouted childishly at him. "Absolutely not."

Hiko sighed heavily and turned to put the coat back in its place in the closet, "Okay then, if you're afraid."

Megumi shot a poisonous look at him, "'Afraid' did you say?"

"Well its nothing to be ashamed of," shrugged Hiko, casually goading her. "Not everyone is cut out to walk around in a trench coat with nothing but their underwear. It's perfectly understandable that you can't go through with it."

She knew she was being provoked, but that didn't stop Megumi from playing the game. "It's not that I _can't _it's just I _won't_."

Hiko merely nodded with a sarcastic smile as he took a seat at his kitchen island and sipped his morning coffee. His silence only infuriated Megumi more, and she was determined to prove that she wasn't a coward. She marched over to the closet pulled out the coat and went to the bathroom to shower. She noticed the lingering moisture in the air and deduced that Hiko must have already bathed. So she took off what little she had on and let the hot water and thick steam engulf her.

As she put it one she felt the high quality of the fabric against her bare skin and as she tied the coat securely around her slender waist. The tailoring was flawless, even though it was a little big for her around the shoulders and sleeves as it was made for a man. But otherwise it was a beautiful piece.

Minutes after applying what little makeup she kept in her purse and clipping up her hair, Megumi emerged. Hiko was amused by how poised and confident she looked even though she knew he knew that only underwear was underneath his coat.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded and slipped into her heels, "So just where are you taking me?"

Hiko grinned as he opened the door for her, "I'll give you a hint, after I get you some clothes you're going to meet a lot of people and there's going to be a show."

"A show?" she asked as they made their way down the elevator. "What kind of show?"

"You'll see."

About half an hour later Hiko and Megumi got out of a cab and walked into a large white building with no windows from the back door. They were in the middle of downtown and there was a definite buzz around this building as people started to crowd outside the front entrance.

"Come on," encouraged Hiko as he took her by the hand. "I think you'll find out where we are as soon as we step inside."

Megumi only sighed nervously as he led her in. Suddenly they were consumed by the clamor of a large crowd in what seemed to be a humungous dressing room and blaring music to top it all off. Megumi stood there dazed and drunk with astonishment, then a tall lanky figure with wild hair and bold make up walked by and said hello to Hiko and winked. Then another and another, some shameless in their underwear and others in magnificent layers of cloth. Gradually it all became very clear; this wasn't just any show this was _Shinta_. This was a fashion show and here she was hiding in a man's trench coat in nothing but her knickers.

"I can't believe you brought me here wearing…well _nothing_!" hissed Megumi as she struggled to keep up with Hiko who moved so seamlessly through the thick crowd of towering models and staff.

"But isn't this the perfect place to get some clothes?" replied Hiko. Even Megumi couldn't deny that truth. "Now come on don't be too mad, I want to introduce you to some people once we find some clothes for you."

Hiko brought them to a less busy room that appeared to his office, scattered with documents, pictures and sketches. He looked around a bit, checking his drawers and underneath the desk but didn't seem to find what he was looking for. He then whipped out his cell phone and said a few muffled words and hung up. Then he checked one of the wall cabinets and pulled out a delicate package enveloped in white tissue paper. Hiko then handed it to Megumi who took it carefully with impression that she was receiving something much more than _just _clothes.

"What's this?" she asked in a hushed tone.

He smiled looking deeply into her gleaming eyes and back down toward the package. Megumi tenderly unfolded the paper. Her eyes widened at what was uncovered. She ever so carefully picked it up and held it up before her. It was a spectacular creation; a creamy silk empire dress with thin straps entwined with sparkling threads. There was simple golden brocade around the top with a sheer overlay decorated with tiny gold leaves. And there on the small inside label written in a refined script was _Shinta_

She held it there before them for a while marveling its beauty then clutched it close to her. "You know, you didn't need to go all out like this."

"But I wanted to… Oh," Hiko reached back into the cabinet and pulled out strappy gold heels with a matching purse and a simple geisha inspired hair piece decorated with amber. "Don't forget these."

Megumi took them too and smiled. But it wasn't her usual smile, something new was radiating through it. She wasn't smiling to seem alluring or sly; she was smiling because she was truly, honest to goodness happy. And it seemed so long since she smiled because she was happy.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes I know its been a long while since I updated! And I'm not happy about it either so please try and understand. Well obvious school started so I wasn't too happy about that and was running around trying to get back into my habit of getting up and going to bed early without taking naps during the day. And I had to go tomy cousin'swedding yesterday so I had to get ready for that too. Oh and here's a interesting tidbit, the dress Megumi was giving was actually supposed to be the same one my cousin wore at her reception. It was really really pretty. So yes, my sincerest apologies and manners please, R&R. Merci! 


	5. A Shared Lady

"So Hiko how _did_ you meet such a lovely girl?"

It was almost time for the fashion show to begin and Hiko and Megumi were being swarmed by people from the press, flattering hellos with celebrities and little conversation with those of high society. This, all being very knew to Megumi, was absolutely thrilling,

"We actually bumped into each other at a restaurant," said Hiko, pulling Megumi closer to him grinning widely.

They were talking to an elegantly dressed older woman, Margaret Vera, who wore a dead fox about her shoulders paired with a string of pearls and a classic Chanel suit with a martini in her hand. She was incredibly chatty and gave the impression of a nosy gossiper and she seemed to be attracted to men who were insanely too young for her.

"A restaurant! Oh Hiko I had no idea you were such a romancer! And my dear, if I may say so, you really are very lucky." She leaning toward Megumi, "You have no idea how much fun this young man can be."

All of sudden the lights were dimmed and everyone rushed to seats. Hiko started to direct Megumi to the back to rear of the building where all the models were getting ready and lining up for the runway. Margaret only smiled mischievously and winked then disappeared into the throng leaving Megumi baffled by the seemingly cryptic comment.

"Come on," said Hiko as they pressed until they reached the chaos of the back room.

The second they stepped in Hiko was immediately consulted by staff and models all bombarding him with questions and Megumi was gradually pushed away into a far off corner out of everyone's way. Hiko seemed not to have noticed, and if he did, was too busy to do anything about it.

That's it, she thought, he's was just busy and stressed at the moment…he was working and she didn't want to get in his way. After all this was his job, his livelihood

It was true that if Megumi did try to get close to Hiko again once the show started she probably would have been run over. Hiko was running around checking with makeup artists and hairstylists and speedily taking one last look at each model before sending them out on the runway.

From her corner Megumi watched Hiko light up when the crowd appeared to be in awe when the first few models walked out. She kept watching him for a little while longer, then decided to wait for him in the audience.

By the end of show it was clear it was a raving success. The crowd all stood up and clapped wildly when Hiko came out with two models dressed in even gowns that looked more like pieces of art that should be hung up in a museum. Megumi stood up and hoped that Hiko would look her way. He never did. The models both kissed him on the cheeks and that was it. The masses of people all made started to get up and push their way out. The high society individuals were all attacked by the press as soon as they stepped outside. Everyone wanted to know their opinion on the show to which they gave outstanding reviews.

Megumi struggled to find her way to the bar that was adorned with neon lights with a substantial number of people from the audience who were still hanging around for the after party. She sat up on the high stool and crossed her slender legs and rested her chin on the palm of her hand jadedly. The bartender brought her a glass of champagne that she sipped idly while critically observing everyone around her.

Without warning a strong hand grabbed Megumi's arm roughly. Megumi was speechlessly stunned for a moment. Then pulled her off her seat with a jerk and swiftly swinging her around the bar into a dark hall that was used for bring up bottles from storage. They pinned her against the wall, keeping their face close to hers, arms up against the wall blocking her escape.

"What are doing Sano?" Megumi spat. Even in the dim light she could still make out his familiar features and cologne.

"We need to talk," he said.

His humid breath fell against her face as he leaned closer to her. She turned her face away from him and clenched her jaw. "There's nothing to talk about."

Sano pounded his fist against the wall making her jump. He took a deep breath, and seemed to calm himself down. "Yes there is. Listen…I miss you. I want you to come back home tonight. Maybe we can talk about this."

Megumi chuckled cynically. "Always wanting what you can't have." She looked into his eyes defiantly. "When I go back to that apartment it'll be to pick up my stuff!"

"Would you stop being so stubborn," Sano growled trying hard to restrain himself. "You can't honestly be serious about this Hiko guy."

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm being practical. You and I weren't working out Sano. We lost touch and now I'm with someone who cares about me and what I feel."

There was a lingering silence between them. Then Sano sighed. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Megumi looked at him amazed. Sagara Sanosuke had actually apologized.

"I was wrong to ignore you, ignore us like that," continued. "But maybe if you come back we can work things out."

"You think I'm using Hiko to make you jealous, don't you!" accused Megumi loudly.

Sano looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Well…aren't you?"

Megumi then aggressively pushed Sano against the other wall and rushed back into the crowd. He chased after her.

"Megumi! Wait!" Sano weaved through the crowd, trying to keep up with her. "Come on, let's just talk!"

She spun around, almost making Sano run into her and pointed a finger at his face. "I want you know something, we're over! Okay? That's it! And now I'm happily seeing Hiko. So now my suggestion to you is get on with your life and let me get on with mine."

"But don't you get it! I can't go on without you. Megumi…you are my life!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was just a shame that it came too late. She swallowed hard and spoke clearly and slowly. "Not anymore."

With that she turned to continue walking into the crowd when Sano grabbed her arm once again. But she reacted, without thought, and slapped Sano across the face leaving a red mark across his face. Many people around them watched on.

Megumi than ran back to Hiko's office where she collapsed into the plush seat and let silent tears run down her face, streaking her makeup. There on the desk in front of her was a picture of Hiko laughing at a party surrounded by friends. She tried to imagine herself there beside him…

* * *

A/N: Wrote this with future ideas in mind. That's all I have to say and all I really have time to say, got to go study for math quiz now so be thankful I wrote this. Don't forget you manners dear, read and review. 


	6. Letting Go

"Megumi?"

Hiko walked into his office to find Megumi surfing the Internet on his computer. "Hey what happened to you? I didn't see you at the after party."

"Does that mean everyone's gone now?" she asked turning to him.

"Yes they've gone."

"Good!" Megumi sighed with relief. "I just got a little exhausted with all those people around."

Hiko smiled and walked over and gave her a squeeze around her shoulders. "Feeling a little out of your element?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry, it'll come with time. Now come on, we're going shopping."

"Shopping? Aren't you the least bit tired?" she questioned.

"Well," Hiko began nonchalantly. "I figured since you're going to be coming with me to Italy for my next show, you might need some clothes."

For a moment Megumi was sure she heard him wrong. She sat there in awe staring at him until a smile crossed his pleasant features.

"You're not joking are you!"

Hiko shook his head, a sparkle in his eyes.

"I…I can't believe this," Megumi whispered. "This is all too unreal."

Hiko then took her by the hand and pulled her up to her feet, then kissed it. "Oh, I'll think you'll be believing it when we're taking tours of Rome, having fantastic dinners in little bistro under the moon, and all that jazz."

Megumi laughed and instantly jumped him, pressing her lips against his. Hiko pulled her closer to him and then swung her around, savoring the moment. This was almost too good to be real, like a wonderful most extraordinary dream only it wasn't. This was definitely real, as real as the kiss they were sharing and not one out of place thought was there to ruin it.

That morning Sano awoke to a knocking at his door. Still half asleep, he squinted at the alarm clock next to the bed, Megumi's side of the bed. She was the only one with a real need for an alarm. In red digital letters it read 8:47. Spitefully Sano threw his legs over the side of bed, careful not to hit his ever growing collection of empty liquor bottles on the floor. The knocking at the door persisted and Sano took his precious time in answering it.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want this early?" he yawned, stretching his arm.

Megumi, dressed in the same clothes from the night at the pub, looked up to him, forcing a kind of awkward smile. "Good morning Sano."

There he was leaning against the door in only his black and white polka dot boxers she'd bought him for his last birthday.

Sano looked down at her, now fully awake. "Megumi…"

She could smell his revolting breathe even though they were standing a fair distance apart. It smelt like throw up and a liberal amount of alcohol. "I've come to get my stuff, Sano," she said trying to sound neutral. "I'm moving out."

Sano bit his tongue as he let her in. He watched her bring in a couple of boxes waiting to be folded together under her arm and head for the bedroom for her clothes. She opened the closet and silently, aware of Sano's eye still upon her as she took out her suitcase and started packing.

"You mean moving in with him."

Megumi glanced up at him leaning on the bedroom doorframe. "What?"

Sano ran his fingers through his unruly hair, "You're not really moving out, you're moving in with that Hiko guy."

"It doesn't really make a difference does it?" she said as first packed her dearest possessions.

Sano laughed derisively trying to withhold his will to scream and rage at her. "Well I think it makes all the difference Megumi."

"Well it's not really your problem now is it!" Megumi said raising her voice to dangerous levels. "I'm not your problem…"

"Megumi you barely know this guy," Sano reasoned. "You can't move in with him."

Megumi paused with her packing and shot a fiery stare at him, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do Sanosuke."

"I'm not telling you what to do!" he bellowed. "I'm telling you what's the best for you!"

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you," Megumi snorted under her breath. "Look can't I just pack my stuff in peace?" she pleaded

Sano studied her for a moment. She didn't seem the same; something was definitely different about her whole demeanor.

"You didn't sleep with that asshole did you!"

Megumi looked at him like he belonged in the nuthouse. "What the fuck what was that? You're woman's intuition, Sano?"

"Oh, come on Megumi!" he yelled, now pacing across the bedroom. "How the hell could you do that to me? To us!"

"News flash asshole," she snapped. "I'm single now; I could sleep with whoever I chose. So stop acting like I'm yours and just get on with yourself."

Sano opened his mouth to counter when the bathroom door creaked open.

"Sano? What's going on out here? Oh, whose your friend?"

Megumi's jaw dropped. There standing in what used to be her bathroom was gorgeous young blonde with a tooth brush in hand wearing nothing but one of Sano's white button shirts, the one she bought him for their first anniversary.

There was a long painful silence between the three for a long time until Megumi started laughing hysterically.

"You really are a piece of work Sagara Sanosuke!" she chuckled and gathered up whatever clothes were still hanging in her closet and threw them hangers and all into her suitcase and slammed it shut. "You really are something."

She marched out of the room and opened the door to the hall when Sano caught her suitcase. "Megumi!"

"Let go you patronizing bastard! You fucking hypocrite!" Megumi screamed at the top of her lungs trying to tug the suitcase free. She caught sight of the blonde standing at the bedroom door. "Hey honey nice fucking shirt!"

"Megumi please calm down!" begged Sano. "The neighbours can hear you!"

She smiled disdainfully and raised her voice piercingly scream, "Go ahead, let them hear me! That way they'll all know what a slut I am for being with Hiko! Let Megumi be lectured on morals but let's let Sano off the hook because he's got some high school bimbo in his bathroom!"

"Well fuck, Megumi what did you expect after what you did to me yesterday!"

Megumi stood there at the doorway, quite for a moment. "Nothing…I expected nothing from you Sano. As usual."

With that she slammed the door shut and practically ran down the hall and flung herself, suitcase and all, into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. She was out of breath and feeling quite fragile. So collecting her things proved to be more stressful then anticipated. It didn't matter she wouldn't cry, couldn't cry. That life was over, she just kept telling herself that. There was no need to cry anymore. Now was a time to happy. In few days she'd be drinking fabulous red wine under the Italian stars with the perfect man. That would be her life from now on. All she had to do was let go. Let him go…

* * *

A/N: I updated everyone! Except I'm not liking the decrease in reviews per chapter. I know its probably my fault for updating so fast at first then slowing down, but please people tell your friends who are interested in RK to review my story. I think after this fic I might start writing Naruto. I saw the first episodes on tv last night and it seemed quite good (please don't comment about that in your reviews.) Okay everyone, manners and read & review.


	7. Beginning Of The End

Little time had passed since Megumi's run in with Sano before she and Hiko were settled in the lavish hospitality only the Italians can be known for. They were staying at the Hilton hotel in a grand suite with two beds. At first Megumi was quite pleased that Hiko had taken her feelings about sharing a bed with him into consideration, but after the first day or so, that second bed didn't serve much purpose.

"Hiko we can be a little late," whispered Megumi cuddled close to him on the huge bed, kissing each knuckle on Hiko's hand.

Hiko braced himself against the headboard, Megumi's lacey bra hanging next to his head. "We already are a little late, Megumi," he said grinning lazily. "Now come on, we really should be going."

Pouting like a child, she reluctantly released him from her hold. Hiko took one of the bed sheets and wrapped it around his waist. Megumi watched him adoringly as he opened the balcony French doors to the busy city streets below, the crisp breeze came through making his hair whip around madly. Even his makeshift half-a-toga, seemed more elegant at that moment than anything he'd ever designed. He was a magnificent, absolutely divine god, minus the fig leaf. And he belonged entirely to her.

About half an hour later they were both showered and dressed ready to go. Megumi in a new, sassy pinstripe suit, her hair tied back in a chic chignon, Hiko in a navy blue suit, white shirt, and red tie. They quickly hopped in a cab and after some difficulty trying to direct the driver they were well on their way. One thing about the Italians you ought to know is that not only are they hospitable but they have fast cars for a reason. It seems that the rush of driving at neck breaking speed somehow appeals to the large majority of the population. Later on into the day the fashion show proved to be a huge success, as predicted, and the party was full of good cheer and much wine. Though throughout the whole Megumi, next to Hiko, felt more like a pet than a girlfriend.

"Oh Hiko!" squealed a middle-age woman coming into the large crowd surrounding them, wearing a mass of fur, even though it wasn't quite cold enough for it. "The clothes were to _die _for!"

"Helen, my dear, I designed them with only you in mind," sweet-talked Hiko, as they kissed cheeks, no touched cheeks actually. He sounded more over the top than normal. But Megumi had come to understand that this was the way people in the fashion industry liked to act; flamboyant and showy.

"Hiko, you mustn't flatter a lady so!" said Helen, giving Hiko a gentle shove.

The whole group around them laughed as Helen turned a light pink, barely noticeable under the liberal amount of blush she wore.

"Helen, I don't believe you've met Megumi as yet?"

Hiko quickly pushed Megumi, who was standing awkwardly behind him, front and center and she stood their smiling stupidly, a hot flush rising to her face. She wasn't exactly expecting to be put in the centre of attention so suddenly.

Helen smiled a toothy grin and took Megumi's hand in hers. "So this is your new little girlfriend, Hiko? Oh my isn't she adorable! And so thin, Hiko she's not once of your model is she?"

Megumi, determined to be noticed, answered the question herself. "No, actually I just finished getting my Ph. D not too long ago."

Helen smiled at Megumi. The kind of forced smile you give someone when you're thinking that they did something uncalled for or unexpected.

"So you're a doctor then?"

She hesitated, "Well, actually I'm not quite working in the doctoring field at the moment…I've just kind of been taking my time to actually until actually getting a job as a, um doctor."

"So what has been your source of income?" asked Helen as sweet as honey, but disdain dripping from every word.

Hiko ears perked up along with the rest of group, all interested on how this outsider ever managed to live outside the life of fashion.

"I…I um…" If it was possible, Megumi seemed to turn from a pink flush to a red tomato and in the pursuit to retain any of her dignity she brought herself up to full height and spoke clearly. "I have a desk job at an insurance firm."

For what seemed like eternity everyone went dead silent and staring at Megumi, expecting what she said to be a horrible joke instead of the truth. But that punch line didn't come.

Then, like a crack of lightning, Helen started laughing, "Oh you poor thing, that must be perfectly boring!"

Eventually everyone let the moment go and the group dispersed, but not before Helen kissed Hiko on the cheek and whispered something inaudible to his ear, making him laugh under his breath.

"Goodbye Miyuki dear. It was fabulous to meet you."

With that Helen turned on her two inch Versace heels and disappeared into the crowd before Megumi had a chance to correct her, but her intuition told her that there was little chance it was no mistake.

"So having a good time love?"

Megumi turned around and sighed and made a face at Hiko who seemed so jovial while she felt sorely out of her element.

"What do you think?"

Hiko sipped his dirty martini and smiled to her annoyance. "Come on now, it can't be that bad."

Megumi deflated. "Hiko! I completely tanked! Everyone here seems so..." her voice trailed off. "I just feel like I don't really fit in here."

"Don't be silly." He lifted her chin, looking her straight in the eyes. "I brought you here with the confidence that you could handle anything that all these stuck-up snobs could throw at you. Now don't let them get the better of you, just think of them in their fabulous designer underwear."

They shared a laugh and Megumi felt her spirits lift. If Hiko thought she could do it then she could. Later on in the night there was a seven course meal, live band, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly. At times Megumi struggled to keep her head above water, but Hiko would quickly step in and save her, whisk her away to a corner for a brief make out session that occurred more frequently as the night went on.

It was about two in the morning and the band was starting to pack its things and guest were trickling away and Megumi, who later that night found company with a young model who turned out to feel just as out of place as herself, was starting to wonder when Hiko was going to take her back to the hotel.

She started to search around the building but to no success. Luckily she spotted a familiar face, someone she and Hiko, or more specifically Hiko was talking to earlier that evening. Was he an executive or intern designer?

"Excuse me," she called after the young man who was staggering to the doors laughing for no particular reason. "Excuse me!"

The man turned around, nearly tripping on his own feet and squinted at the woman running up to him while swaying back and forth. "Well aren't you a pretty one?" he said in his rough Aussie accent. "Say you look a little familiar…are you the girl I met in Paris a few months back?" He hiccupped rudely, sending the nauseating stench of drink and puke into the air.

"No sorry you must have me mistaken for someone else. We just met tonight; I'm Megumi I was with Hiko Seijuro. I was wondering if you've seen him. It seems I've lost him."

"Hiko…Hiko," he said, stroking his goatee apparently concentrating. Then it dawned on him, "Oh yes Hiko, that old dog! Helen took him home."

A great rage suddenly erupted within Megumi, but with much experience she held it back and put on a happy face. "Helen…okay then, thank you very much."

With that Megumi walked towards the doors, gradually working up to sprint, insecurity in every step. She hailed down a cab and sped down the street back to the hotel, letting her imagination run wild.

Finally they arrived and she threw a wad of bills at the driver and dashed into the hotel and pressed the elevator button repeatedly until it finally opened. As the doors closed she realized that she was holding her breath and tried to calm her racing heart. Finally the doors opened with a _ding _and an unbreakable silence seemed to descend on the air. Megumi cautiously stepped out terrified her worst fears of abandonment and worthlessness were about to be confirmed.

Walking down the red carpeted hallway she came upon their room, number 279. She swallowed hard, no idea of what she was about to come upon nor any plan on how to approach it. Slowly her hand reached out for the door knob and turned it. The door creaked open and suddenly it felt as Megumi was in a movie, having an out of body experience. Watching herself walked further into the room, the soft light of lamps radiating from around the corner.

As she came upon the scene she just stared. No emotion quite registering, her heart numb.

"Megumi?"

Hiko was standing by the veranda doors wrapped in a bed sheet, the same godly vision he was that morning. A body stirred from the bed. Megumi recognized the face, though it was not the one she was expecting. It was a model, a male model from the show. The one wearing the distressed jeans, brown sweater, newsboy cap and a thick scarf she loved. Curled up on the soiled bed, he was the image a sweet faced boy, smiling as if Christmas was coming tomorrow.

"Hiko," her voice cracked and there was a long silence between them.

"You're upset…" said Hiko.

A choked laugh/ sob escaped her. Was he joking? "No, I'm just fine," she said and instantly reached for her suitcase at the foot of the bed and started throwing clothes from the closet inside. "Just lovely…"

Hiko walked over to her and caught her wrists but she violently snatched them back. He tried again, this time putting in more force, taking her away from this irrational packing. "Megumi! Megumi, listen to me!"

"Why," she said dangerously low, her eyes wild with anger and wretchedness. "So you can humiliate me again."

"Humiliate you? Megumi, I thought we had we had a…an understanding," Hiko replied.

Megumi looked at him with utter disgust. "You don't think cheating on me is humiliating?" she spat venomously. "Do you have any idea how _stupid _I feel!"

"Megumi, you didn't think that we were really serious did you?"

She didn't know what to say. Truthfully she did, why else would she have done all that she had? Change her lifestyle completely just for him. But she didn't say anything, afraid that she would have sounded too expectant.

"I mean," he continued, growing with concern from her silence. "Look at my lifestyle, Megumi. It's a practically a constant party. You didn't think I was going to…" his voice failed him when he contemplated the weight of coming words.

But he needn't finish his sentence, Megumi did it for him. "Stop that party for me, right?"

He didn't say anything as tears welled up in her eyes, but still he felt no real guilt.

"So thought I was one of your flings, um?" Her throat was become hot and sore as she struggled to keep herself together. "Well I can only say I was sorry I never saw through the fairytale."

That was the last words said between them. Hiko drew back and sat out on the veranda looking out to the glowing horizon, until he heard her finish packing and the soft sound of the door closing behind her. And that was the last time the ever saw or spoke to each other ever again.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was worth it. 1 more chapter left. R&R. Sorry it took so long to post. 


	8. I Should Have

Megumi sat at her cherry wood vanity, gazing at herself in the mirror. It wasn't the same face six months ago. Her hair once long silky hair was cut short about her chin, there were dark circles around her eyes that betrayed her loneliness. After leaving Hiko on that fateful day in Rome, she realized that life was too short. Not entirely original, but truthful nonetheless. Armed with her Ph. D she headed for the nearest hospital and before she knew it she was hammering on kid's knees and curing the sick. The money started rolling in and she was finally able to buy her own spacious flat that she now lived comfortably in. But still something was missing from her life and she didn't realize how much she had until that fateful day in Rome…

_Dear Sanosuke,_

_It's me, bet this was the last person you'd expect to hear from. I'm not certain of what to say to you. Sorry I guess would be a good place to start. Sorry that I left you like I did. Sorry for all the times I yelled at you, judged you. I'm not trying to win you back, I've accepted there's no real chance of that. I just wanted to you to know that I regret how we ended, it wasn't the way I really wanted it. And you know what? You were right about everything. About Hiko, about me. I should have listened, we could've worked because I know there's no place else I happier than when I'm with you. I miss that place. It was just too bad I figured that out too late._

_Megumi_

Three weeks later Megumi, ready to go to work at five in the morning, found an envelope under her door with her name scrawled on it. She recognized it to be Sano's.

* * *

A/N: The end everyone, I'll let you draw your own conclusions 


End file.
